An Adventure of GIGANTIC Proportions
by OutragedFungus4
Summary: It was a simple job; Climb some magic beanstalk, find this so called treasure, return with a ton of gold, and live out the rest of my life filthy rich life as a king AND the world's greatest adventurer! The job seemed so easy that it was like fate that it just all happened, sadly this ain’t that kinda story, this time fate seems to have different ideas for me…
1. Rocket Fuel

_Well well, looks like Ol' Outraged is attempting a Disney gigantic fanfic, The users Clear-Blood and TheWanderingTree mainly inspired me to make this with their fantastic stories… So go check them out… after you read my story, do not click off… (plz)_

 _I'm kind of pissed that they canned the movie cause I really would have loved to see it on the big screen… But I'm not surprised, I mean think about it, Disney making a movie where a giantess finds an adventurer… there just asking for a romance story… I guess we'll see what happens when there new new due date of 2020 comes and goes._

 _I'm not promising anything when it comes to commitment for this story, my usual updates for my other stories are around 10k a month but I'm planning on doing maybe 1-3k updates every few days… but we'll honestly see how that goes…_

 _Also since I'm such a music junky, if you see a clearly written song and artist name, go and listen to it while you read… I can't promise when or where those will be, but just keep it in mind in case you do find one._

 _Since the film only had a few images for it I guess I'm gonna have to make my own story off it, sooooooo away we go!_

 **Enjoy**

"Jack…"

"Jack… wake up…"

"Dude… you have to come check this out…"

"Your never gonna believe it, those 'magic beans' that you were going on and on about actually worked… They grew into a massive beanstalk that went up into the clouds. I guess there's more to this whole 'cloud world' myth than people originally thought… but now that we know the magic bean part is true, do you think the infinite riches part is true to?... Jack?... JACK FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WAKE UP!"

"I'm up, dude, I'm up… but I don't see why this couldn't have waited until later on in the morning..." I tiredly asked as I opened my eyes to see Jonathan's head blocking the sun that was bleeding in through the old slats that made up the roof.

"That's cause it's noon… anyway, now get up and get dressed… this is a once in a lifetime opportunity… that we are not missing!" John explained as he turned on a swift heel and left my house, letting the fresh sunlight burn into my eyes as he did so.

'Well, I guess yesterday turned out better than I thought if a freaking beanstalk grew out of those magic beans, that we borrowed… making it all worth raiding that old hags house for those beans she kept teasing us about.' I thought as I hopped up and out of bed, And threw on my only clean pair of clothing I could find. A bright red velvet leather adventure outfit, given to me by my grandmother many moons ago, truth is it's a bit of a novelty, a showy one at that… but the for right now it was the only thing that I could find that was clean. With the clothing dawned I briskly walked outside to meet John. And just as John had said, there it was… in all her glory, a beanstalk maybe 50 ft diameter and well over 1000 ft tall that stretched up towards the sky and into the clouds.

At this point in the day, over half the village had come to marvel at this peculiar sight, each and everyone one of them being completely oblivious to the real reason why it was there.

"I heard that the giants from the land of cloud dropped this here, and this means that there soon coming to destroy our village." One woman loudly screamed as soon as she came into contact with the large organic tower.

"Don't be daft, giants don't exist… This is just a tree that the wizards have enchanted with there magic so as to reach the fabled cloud land." A man scrutinized as he walked away from the woman in question.

"I heard that the king ordered for this beanstalk to be grown so that he could get even more gold and treasure from the land above." A man called out as he stood a safe distance back.

'Ha, what fools, they don't even know it was I… Jack who liberated these magic beans from thee old evil hag-' I mentally schemed until… "Young man, come here. I want to have a word with you." An old decrepit looking woman called out as she stood off under the shade of one of the massive leaves.

"Uh, Yeah sure…" I hesitantly responded as I walked with steady steps over to the shade where the lady was waiting.

"Care to explain yourself young man?…" She impatiently asked as she tapped her foot profusely against the shaded dirt.

"Well, you see… Jonathan and I we're feeling a little bored yesterday… so we, kinda borrowed your magic beans…"

"Yes I can see that you stole them, the evidence is quite, undeniable. Also cut the act Jack… your a good kid, even if a little wild at times. But taking the magic beans that literally make a pathway to another world, a world that in fact is much more powerful than ours is the last straw. How many times have I told you not to mess around with them?"

"Too many times…" I deadpanned as she waited for me to answer.

"That's right, too many times… look Jack, I know your young and you don't want some old hag telling you what to do, but just listen… What you've done is potentially put all of us in great danger… Everyone's heard of the myths about the land of clouds, and some even have heard about the existence of giants… I'm telling you now, that the legends are all true…"

"Yeah that doesn't sound good…" I haphazardly replied as I kicked the grass beneath my fear.

"Well, there's no point concerning yourself over something that's already happened, all we can focus on now is cutting it down." She spoke as she pointed an aged crooked digit towards my house. "Go get an axe, your going to cut this beanstalk down the hard way, to ensure that you learn your lesson."

"Whoa, Whoa… wait just a second, why would we want to cut it down? If the legends are true then there's an infinite supply of gold and treasure just ripe for the taking." I said with a sly grin as I looked up with a squint to see the top of the tower.

"You just opened a pathway from the cloud land, a land where powerful man eating giants exist, and you just want to leave it open to go grab some gold?…" She asked like I wasn't serious.

"EXACTLY, I know I did something wrong, but how about instead of punishing me with axe work, you make me go up there and bring down endless supplies of gold and treasures! And if you let me go I'll even get whatever you want from up there." I spoke proudly as she brought a crooked hand up to her long pointed chin.

"Well, I do need some crushed carbon for that potion that will negate the spell that wizard put on me. Turning me from my once beautiful self into this disgusting old hag."

"See, even you can benefit from this… And all you need is…. crushed carbon?..."

"Diamonds you moron, crushed carbon is found in diamonds."

"Alright, Diamonds it is… sounds easy enough. So it's settled just let go grab my pack and some rope then I'll be on my way."

"But jack, I can't let you go… I love you like a son, and I couldn't bare to see you get hurt. And I know that if you go up there you'll find a world of nothing but giants and dangers."

"Look, Aegis, I know I messed up… But I know I can fix this if I just go up and grab some treasure so I can get this village out of the slums. Then when I get back down I'll axe this beanstalk down as much as you like." I spoke as I reached forward and held both her hands.

"Well, I guess there's no stopping you now that your committed… Just before you go, I'm going to give you a few things for your journey… go grab everything you need then meet me immediately after at my shack." She spoke as she began making her way past my home to her witch looking stone shack.

After running home and stuffing everything I could into my rucksack, I threw it over my shoulder and quickly made my way to Aegis's shack.

"You'll have to excuse the mess, my projects as of recent have kind of destroyed the place." Aegis spoke as she was rummaging through one of her cupboards.

"It's fine, actually you should see my place… It's quiet the pigsty." I voiced to try to comfort and remove the tension he was present.

"Oh, I can't wait to get that crushed carbon… I tell you, my life has been a living hell after the wizard put this curse on me and you killed him soon after. I know you were meaning well, and it was sweet of you to do that, but you seriously screwed be over… you know how hard it is to remove a dead man's curse?" Aegis spoke as she finally pulled something out from a cupboard.

"Can't say I do." I responded awkwardly.

"It's one helluva pain… but I'm just glad you still see me like what I used to be. Back when we were young, and I didn't look like an old hag… To think he cursed me because he saw me as a potential threat for his job… annoys me to the very core." Aegis vented as she held forward a three vials and a bundle of rope.

"Aegis, I hate to break it to you… but I already have rope." I said as I took the stuff out of her hands and laid them down on a nearby table ledge.

"I'll get to the rope… Now these vials are filled with elixirs, made to boost your strength and stamina, all while limiting the amount of food you need." She spoke as she walked nearer.

"And this rope is a special rope, it will not wear nor tear under load and I have infused it with spider silk and a sort of basic nervous system." She spoke as she held it carefully in her hands.

"What? So this ropes alive?" I asked as I took it out of her hands and stared at it in horror.

"Oh no… this rope is not alive, it just has the ability to stretch to great lengths or shrink to carrying size all with a swipe of the finger." She answered as she swiped the outside and it grew so that it was now party laying slack on the ground. "It also can shoot forward and retract at great speeds all while the edges are sticky allowing them to grab and hold on to any object you want, for however long you want." She proudly said as she grabbed the vials and began tucking them into my pack.

"These vials are merely extras… only 5% of the dosage you're going to receive now." Aegis admitted as she walked over to a large bubbling cauldron filled with the same liquid as in the vials.

"Oh no… your not getting me to drink that…" I said as she handed me a ladle and stepped back.

"But you must, I estimate that you'll need this entire cauldron to make it up the height of that beanstalk… also you could consider this punishment for stealing from me." She wickedly said as I walked up and began drinking the lukewarm, lime tasting liquid?

"This tastes surprisingly good, for a massive vat of green bubbling liquid."

I admitted as I greedily drank.

"Of course it's fruit flavoured, I may look like a witch but I'm still 20 at heart… there's no way in hell that I'd make my best friend drink the stereotypical sludge that witches are supposed to brew." She spoke as she opened my pack up and tossed the regular rope aside. Replacing it with the magical one with one smooth motion.

"Alright done and done…" I spoke as I felt fire erupt through my veins and my stance began to get shaky.

"Good, now get your pack and start climbing… that elixir will only last 24 hours at best, I assume that's plenty of time… but if for some reason it's not enough to get you to the top. Then your going to have a tough climb ahead of you my friend." She spoke as she warmly grabbed my shoulder began walking me to the door.

"Yo, Jack what's with all the gear? You actually crazy enough to climb this thing? Anyway if you are, go get me a few pieces of gold will ya?" John spoke as he walked towards us.

"Not now Jonathan, right now Jacks essentially hyped up on rocket fuel and needs to start to climbing immediately or else he could possibly blow up from the energy overload." She spoke with a whisper as she kept marching me forward.

"W-W-WHAT?" I shakily said as we marched on forward.

"Nothing, don't worry about it… just climb up that beanstalk and don't worry about a thing… Just be sure to make it before the potion wears off, or you'll experience a crash like no other." She spoke as we finally made it to the base of the stalk, muttering the last part under her breath.

"Well, up you go…" Aegis prompted as I turned and leaned down and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Aegis, I'll be sure to get the diamonds for you." I said as I let go and readied myself to climb.

"And gold… gold for me too…" John confirmed.

"Yeah sure… I'll get you some gold too." I said as I took my first step on the form organic stalk.

"You do realize you could just come with me and get all the gold you could ever dream of." I reasoned as John took a step back. "No thanks dude, I don't want a death sentence this early in life… you have fun."

"Guys look, Jacks going up the beanstalk to bring the treasure from the fabled land of cloud." One villager called out as group of them ran over.

"Jack, Remember how I fed you while you were sick? Well you still owe me on that one." A lady yelled out as the group got ever closer.

"Or what about the time we fixed your roof?" Another yelled.

"And what about the time I hid you from the king's guards? That wasn't easy so you still owe me big time." A man bellowed as he raised his fist in the air.

"Uh, look I can't bring treasure for all of you… it'll be to heavy." I said as I stood on the palm of one of the massive leaves.

"How about you lower the treasure down using the rope and I'll keep it safe for when you get back, then we'll share it out." Aegis suggested as John began holding back the crowd.

"Sounds good!" I said as I reached around back and grabbed that magical rope. Pointing it upwards the rope shot forward and at an incredible speed only to latch on to a leaf almost 50 feet up.

"Good luck Jack!" Was the last thing I heard before my finger slipped and the rope retracted with immense speed, sending me flying toward the leaf at near breakneck speeds.

And with that I had begun my ascent. With the mission of bringing treasure and diamonds to Aegis and the rest of the village I let the fire within my veins burn as I climbed higher and higher at an immense pace, occasionally using the rope to boost me up 20 - 50 feet at a time.

At about 200 feet up, I took a small break to sit, catch my breath, and gaze upon the scenery. The horizon was much clearer from up here and all the huts looked like tiny toys. In the distance I managed to spy the kings royal castle built up in stone and sitting there in all its glory.

"That'll be mine when this is all over." I quietly muttered as I continued staring at the castle. It was currently about an hour past noon and the castles center courtyard was bustling with life. Vendors and farmers were selling their wares, guards were inconspicuously patrolling, a handful of street artists were scattered about looking to make a coin or two by dancing or playing music, and lastly there was the princess. Sitting upon the balcony gazing at the 'peasants' before her.

Normally the princess of the kingdom is the hottest shit around, being nice, sweet, attractive, desirable, and the top of everyone's want to marry list… This princess however was the exact opposite of that, she's snobby, whiny and won't stop going on about the dirty 'peasants' that are in and about the kingdom. It annoys me and everyone else to the very core. I even heard a plan of assassinating her but those that were scheming were caught and executed before anything could have happened.

So with a sigh I resumed climbing, and before I knew it I had made my way into thick clouds, visibility had been reduced to only a few feet in front of me. But on I soldier as I placed hand after hand on the large leafy platforms. I hoped that the thick clouds signified that I was close, but the more I climbed the more nothing came. What's more is that after the ground had disappeared, hidden away from view by the thick clouds I had lost all reference of time and distance. I couldn't recall if I had been climbing 10 minutes or 10 hours since my my last break.

"God I hope I make it there soon." I muttered under my breath as the air became brisk and with every deep breath I took it chilled my lungs and insides. Exhaling I saw a foggy cloud of vapour leave my mouth and steam up the smooth skin of the beanstalk.

"At least it's peaceful up here." I spoke as I took a quick break and looked about the fog, my echoing voice bouncing off every which way as I did so.

"I feel like I've been climbing for hours…" I said as I heaved myself up another leafy branch. The potions adrenaline continued to burn ferociously through my veins.

Another 100 feet up and I was beginning to get bored. With the clouds blocking the ground there was no chance of getting vertigo and the only thing that was keeping me company was the gentle whooshing of the soft winds blowing past.

With the last bit of my patience quickly wearing away I pulled out the magic rope and blindly fired it upwards in hopes that maybe this time I would get somewhere… but the rope never did latch to anything, Instead it just pathetically fell back down to my feet, the end hitting my head as it did so.

"What the hell?" I asked myself as I pointed it upward and fired it again. Just like last time it fell back to my feet, this time barely missing my head.

With a new sense of vigor I climbed upward as fast as I could, curious to see what was going on.

20 feet, 40 feet, 70 feet later…

"Maybe this things just broken." I dejectedly spoke as I paused on a nearby leaf to look at it in my hands. Pointing it towards the stalk I fired it and it stuck firmly to the healthy green skin.

"Or maybe… there's just no more beanstalk for it to grab on to." I realized as I climbed higher and higher, the air at this point was becoming quite cold with the only thing keeping me from freezing was pure, fiery adrenaline.

After many more minutes I found that the clouds were beginning to thin, and rays of fresh beautiful sunshine were bleeding through. I also found the stalk was getting significantly smaller in diameter and the large round platform leaves were becoming few and far between.

FINALLY after what felt like an eternity I made it out of the thick clouds and to my amazement was faced with a world of exceptional beauty and colossal size.

With a skillful leap I successfully hopped from beanstalk to land, and immediately upon contact fell face first and tenderly kissed the ground.

"Oh god I missed the ground…" I said as I stood up and looked around. 'Interesting that the fabled 'land of cloud' is actually just like home dirt and all…' I mentally contemplated as I walked further inland, putting more and more distance between me and that blasted beanstalk.

Not soon after I had begun my journey I found myself entering a large grassy field where I was now wading through foliage that easily passed over my head by a few feet. My end goal was to reach a clearing I spotted when a top a small hill not to long ago.

"This place is gigantic." I marveled as I got to a raised area in the field, allowing me easily see through all the vegetation.

"Damn, that climb really took it outta me." I said with a tired yawn as I stretched the kinks out of my legs and arms, the fiery adrenaline that was once rocketing through my veins was now gone, leaving me weak, sore, and tired.

lying down on the grass I took off my pack and laid there contently staring at the sky, while the sun's warm rays shone brightly on my skin, warming me up and adding further to the drowsiness I was feeling.

"Eh, what the hell… I think I did enough adventuring for one day, I'll pick it up tomorrow and find that treasure! Then everyone will know that I Jack Atlas, am the greatest adventurer of all TIME!..." I smugly spoke as my eyes become heavy and the feeling of sleep washed over me like waves on the beach.

"...It.. was… almost.… too..… easy…..."

 **Black...**

 ** _Well whaddya guys, gals, and guests think?... Like it? I hope so…_**

 ** _This was one story that I'm not to sure about how it came out, I didn't put that much thought into it before hand, I just kinda started writing so I hope that this first chapter was acceptable._**

 ** _Well, here's the good news… I didn't kill my brain making some 10k chapter so that means expect small updates maybe every week or less. It all depends on how this story is received._**

 ** _I have a few other works that I feel right now are needing more attention so if you liked this story, go check them out… I promise you that you will be entertained. Also Jack didn't have an actual last name so I gave him one._**

 ** _Jack Atlas… has a good ring to it..._**

 ** _Anyway, not much to say here so just like, follow, and leave me a comment telling what you thought of the beginning and where you want this to go, any scenes that you want? I'll be honest with you dear reader, I'm not good at writing action scenes, but I feel that I shine with cute meaningless scenes involving couples in love… not saying that Jack and Inma will be a couple, but I'm not putting it off the table._**

 ** _ALSO I wanted to do something a little unique for the set up that didn't take a lifetime to write, and that also got on with the story ALL while still being somewhat believable and interesting to read._**

 ** _So like, follow, and comment… I want this to get at least like 5 likes on like publishing week so make it happen and I'll make this story my top priority._**

 ** _Until next time..._**


	2. Little red tomato

"Now Inma dear, just remember that we're having family over for dinner so we have to be home by sunset… I want you to get all your energy out so we can have a nice dinner." A large female giant cladded in a light yellow summer dress called out as she watched her young daughter run ahead through a large grassy field.

"Ok Mama… do you think my cousins will be there? It gets so boring when there not." Inma replied as she spun around on a her bare heel to face her mother once again.

"I think Ruby will be there, but I'm not to sure about Chloe. She's been awfully busy as of recent." Her mother explained as she patiently stood there watching her daughter running and twirling in the field.

"Aww, but I hate Ruby, she so much older than me AND she acts like a grown up… no fun to play with at all… that's why I like Chloe, she's fun and even if she's a little older than me she still likes being with me." Inma pouted as she went back to walking towards the forest.

"Oh sorry Inma, I have to run and finish dinner, don't wander off to far and if for some reason I don't come back to her you then come home before sunset." Her mother instructed as she turned and walked home with great pace in her steps.

"Ruby… she's only 20 but she acts like she's 50… I wish I had another friend to play with me when Chloe isn't around…" Inma murmured as she angrily stomped away towards the forest edge. At least she felt safe and wanted in her Tree Fort.

But just as she was about to enter the darker, shaded tree laiden area something red bright caught the corner of her eye.

With a quick turn of the head that resulted in her long golden hair to flip majestically in the wind behind her. She narrowed her bright iceberg like blue eyes and took a step forward.

There lying down, partly covered by the long green grass was a small… red… Tomato?...

"What's a little tomato doing all the way out here?" Inma asked as she bent down, picked up the squishy red orb, inspected it for damage it defects, "Ah, someone must have dropped it a little while ago when passing by." She concluded as she promptly placed the tiny vegetable in her burlap satchel and continued on her merry way towards her tree house.

Once at her treehouse she sat there and stared blankly out the cut out window. It was simply no fun having to play by yourself, and ones imagination could only go so far.

Inma reached into her satchel and pulled out the small red tomato and a clear glass bottle of water.

With a sigh Inma placed it on the edge of the window and took a long sip from her bottle.

"If only you were my friend…" Inma muttered as she starts at the glistening red orb, "A small… red… friend that I could take with me wherever I want, a tiny person that would be with me everywhere so I would never be lonely again." She rambled as she looked at her bottle to find that it was now empty.

With slight annoyance she stood up and descended the ladder down to the forest floor. With the soft padded sound of feet against the forest dirt walked slowly and soulemly to the river to refill her bottle.

'If only I had a little friend… if only…" Inma dreamed as she walked to the edge of the forest.

The sight of a raven scavenging the ground drew her attention to a small raised section near the center of the field. It wasn't pacing or hunting, heck it wasn't even airborne… it was merely just sitting and staring at something… bright… red…

With quick steps, that suddenly broke into a slight jog Inma hurried over to odd sight.

Upon arriving only a feet away Inma shooed the bird away and stepped closer, the raven looked at her and squawked in protest but after not putting up a fight it simply flapped its wings and took off.

"Ravens sure are weird…" Inma spoke as she looked up at the raven as it rapidly flapped away, turning away she continued her journey to the cool river where she was dying to refill her bottle. But stopped dead in her tracks when another bright red object caught the corner of her eye.

"Another tomato?" She asked herself as she turned and looked down at it with a squint. "No, it looks like a man… a tiny, little… red… man…" Inma gawked as she got on her stomach to inspect him closer.

"Is he alive?..." Inma asked as she took a gentle finger and poked him lightly.

"...Adve...nture…" The little man murmured as his head rolled to the side.

"He's alive…" Inma exhaled with excitement as she pulled out the tomato and laid it beside him. "A tiny, pocket sized friend that could go wherever I go." Inma squealed as she hopped to her knees and continued to gaze upon the little red man with wonder and excitement.

"Where did you come from?... you look human like me… but your so small…" Inma asked as she carefully picked up the small sleeping man and rested him in her hands large adolescent hands.

"...'tis was…easy……fate…" The little man murmured as his body took up the entire space of Inma's palm.

Inma looked back down at the where he had been resting to see a small brown bag. With a giggle she picked it up with two fingers and looked at it.

"Oh little man, your so cute and small… and your bag is absolutely adorable." Inma chanted as she placed the bag beside the sleeping person.

"Oh, but how am I going to get you home… I don't want to hurt you by just letting you sleep in my bag… and if I carry you I could accidentally drop and step on you." Inma admitted as she looked around frantically for a solution.

"...Magic…green...vials…"

"Hehe, your funny little man… but I don't have any magic green vials for you…Inma giggled as she began rummaging through her bag.

"But… I do have an empty water bottle for you…" she spoke as she pulled it out the empty glass bottle and held it up.

"Hmmm, maybe I can use his to bring you back home… Good thinking little man…" She sung as she uncorked the bottle and carefully slipped his sleeping body into the bottle, his shoulders just barely fitting as he slid to the bottom, his bag being tossed in only mere moments later.

With the cork bottled up tight, Inma looked sky high and saw that sunset was soon approaching. Gently placing the bottle in her burlap satchel the young giantess skipped and hopped back home.

Excitement bubbles forth as she smiled from ear to ear, she couldn't help but hug her bag tightly as she quickly made it home.

She had found a new friend…

 ** _God damn that was quick, like a second chapter only a day after the initial release? Your freaking welcome…_**

 ** _Anyway, in retrospect this chapter is really fucking short… like 1.2k words short… Damn… but at least this chapter was short, sweet and really cute. I think I nailed her personality if I do say so myself._**

 ** _Anyway, next chapter might be a bit of a longer one, maybe even up to 10k… But it'll be with Jack trying to……. Actually no, you'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen.._**

 ** _So I want you to smash that like and follow button cause… I FEED OFF SUPPORT!… But actually your support is greatly appreciated so go ahead and do that for me, and I'll be sure to pump out another awesome chapter ASAP._**

 ** _Until next time..._**


End file.
